Volveré Por Ti
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Gerard ha ido a buscar a Erza ¿Que sucederá entre ellos aquella noche? - GerZa


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, tal y como había prometido, traje un Gerza, por fin. La verdad la idea se me ocurrió hoy y me dije que si no la escribía la olvidaría jajaja, así que ni modo, tuve que hacerlo xD**

**Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo de estos dos, así que espero no me haya salido tan mal. Prontamente traeré algo con Lucy y Natsu, y también con Lucy y Loki, porque me gusta con ambos xDD**

**En fin, espero que les guste ^^**

**Nota importante:**** Si no han leído el manga, encontrarán varios Spoilers, así que ya están advertidos. Si esta advertencia no les importa y están dispuestos a enterarse de cosas importantes, entonces lean con confianza. xD**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama.**

**XXXX**

**Volveré Por Ti**

Siete años habían pasado, era tan difícil y a la vez doloroso imaginar que el tiempo había pasado para todos, menos para ellos, los que habían quedado en la isla al momento del ataque de Acnología. Siete largos años que con nada podrían ser borrados.

Siete años en los cuales ella no había estado en su vida, y _él_ había seguido adelante, sin ella.

—Basta, Erza –se dijo soltando un suspiro. Era inútil seguir pensando en ello, recordando el momento en que –por accidente– sus labios se habían unido, dejando escapar lo que por tanto tiempo había escondido.

Habían pasado siete años, pero Gerard se veía casi igual, tal vez un poco más alto y maduro, pero su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, su expresión de tristeza y soledad aún estaba ahí, esa culpa que día a día lo consumía, obligándole a no permitirse el ser feliz. Ella lo sabía a la perfección, entendía que muy posiblemente él sólo le había mentido al decir que tenía a otra mujer, y sin embargo al final había terminado creyéndolo. ¿Qué podría asegurarle que Gerard no había encontrado el amor en otros brazos?: Nada, por supuesto.

Había tratado de olvidar aquel fugaz beso desde el mismo instante en que se separaron, no quería pensar si quiera en lo guapo que él se había puesto en estos siete años. No quería recordar como latió su corazón en ese instante, sin embargo todo lo que hiciera para olvidarlo, no hacía más que recordárselo aún más intensamente.

¿Quién iba a pensar que Titania estuviera enamorada?

—Soy tan patética. ¿Por qué no logro dejar de pensar en él? –se preguntó mientras, ayudada por su magia, se quitaba toda prenda que pudiera estarla cubriendo. Se metió a la tina en cuanto vio que ésta estaba llena de agua, tan caliente que dejaba salir el vapor, encegueciendo un poco su vista. Cuando estuvo rodeada por el agua su cuerpo instantáneamente se relajó, haciendo que cerrara los ojos. Su cabello había sido amarrado en un rodete, así que apenas se mojaron unas puntas, las cuales se pegaron a su espalda —. Gerard… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? ¿Qué debo hacer? –se preguntaba confusa.

Nunca le había pasado algo así, jamás había tenido que soportar el sentir aquello por un hombre, ella siempre había sido la chica fuerte, la que nadie podía vencer, a quien incluso sus compañeros del sexo masculino temían como a una demonio. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto ahora?

No podía negar que esos sentimientos habían estado siempre ahí, dormidos dentro de su corazón, pero que con ese beso entre ella y Gerard éstos habían despertado completamente, sin ánimos de querer volverse a ir.

Y pensar que mañana ya comenzaba el dichoso torneo de magos y no podía siquiera concentrase en eso, no mientras sus pensamientos fuesen ocupados por Gerard, el único hombre al que Erza Scarlet había amado.

Salió de la bañera y cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla blanca, secándose adecuadamente para luego caminar hasta su habitación, que se encontraba en penumbras. Apenas puso un pie dentro, sintió como la brisa que entraba por su ventana le erizaba la piel. Con cuidado se acercó, hasta cerrarla.

—Que extraño… –susurró, temblando levemente por el cambio de temperatura. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cama, sentándose sobre el borde de la misma. Soltó un suspiro y se llevó sus manos al pecho, dispuesta a quitarse la toalla, pero un sonido la hizo ponerse en alerta, algo había caído al piso —. ¿Quién anda ahí? –enseguida hizo aparecer una espada, aún con sólo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y miró para todos lados, con seguridad —. Quien quiera que seas, muéstrate ahora o te arrepentirás.

—Siempre tan ruda –escuchó una voz masculina, una voz que le caló los huesos, que la hizo temblar y voltearse como si su vida dependiese de ello. Ahí, parado frente a ella, se encontraba la persona que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos todos estos, días, incluso, todos los días de su vida.

—Gerard… –murmuró, tan sorprendida que ni siquiera podía moverse. Le vio bajar la mirada, al parecer estaba algo avergonzado por la forma en que la encontró al llegar y, sinceramente, ella también se avergonzó —. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has venido?

—Erza yo… –el joven parecía no encontrar las palabras, sus mechones de cabello azul escondían plenamente el pequeño sonrojo que cubría su rostro, pues obviamente no había sido su intención encontrar a la pelirroja en paños menores, sólo quería hablar con ella y no pensó en que algo así pudiera pasar.

—Gerard –volvió a hablar Erza, esta vez, haciendo desaparecer su arma —. ¿Por qué estás aquí? –insistió.

El peli azul levantó la mirada, clavando muy fijamente sus ojos en ella. No podía negarlo, Erza era hermosa, para él, era la mujer más hermosa que pisaba la tierra y por eso mismo había comenzado a sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba, los nervios le carcomían por dentro.

—Yo vine a verte –dijo al fin, notando la expresión un poco más tranquila de la mujer —. Estaba algo preocupado, ya sabes, porque mañana comienza el torneo y por lo de esa extraña energía que te comenté la otra vez… yo sólo… –desvió la mirada —. Sólo quería ver que estabas bien.

—¿No deberías estar con tu novia? –preguntó Titania frunciendo levemente el ceño. No pretendía sonar como una mujer celosa, pero no había podido evitar que así fuese.

—¿Eh? –él la miró incrédulo por un momento; era cierto, supuestamente tenía a una novia, eso le dijo la otra vez para alejarla de él, pero era una mentira, no había sido más que un engaño para protegerla, para que no tuviera que amar a un criminal como él. Sonrió de manera dolorosa y apretó los puños, como deseaba decirle que era una mentira, que en realidad no había otra mujer para él que no fuese ella, pero no podía, no debía —. Es verdad –dijo al fin —, ella debe estar esperándome, así que… debo irme. Me alegra verte bien, Erza.

Antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, él mismo se dirigió hasta la ventana de la habitación, pretendía saltar por ahí, del mismo modo en el que había entrado, pero Erza le detuvo.

—No te vayas –rogó con la voz algo quebrada, mirándole con sus ojos llenos de ternura. Esta vez no parecía una fiera, sino una simple criatura indefensa, que necesitaba ser protegida. Ante esto Gerard ya no pudo contenerse más tiempo, se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y terminó abrazándola lo más fuerte que pudo, estrechándola contra su pecho como si temiese perderla.

—Erza, perdóname, perdóname por no poder estar contigo, lo siento de verdad –le susurró al oído, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón encogido de dolor.

—¿No tienes a ninguna otra, verdad? –preguntó ella, aferrándose con sus puños a la ropa del hombre que la mantenía abrazada, rogando por oír la respuesta deseada.

—No –reconoció por fin, separándose levemente de ella para mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos que él tanto adoraba —. Yo te amo Erza –dijo sin saber que había estremecido por completo el corazón de la maga —. Siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré, pero… pero no mereces a alguien como yo, yo… que maté a Simon, que traicioné a todos mis amigos, que te traicioné a ti. No puedo dejar que desperdicies todo lo que tienes por mí.

—Eres un idiota –le insultó la chica, dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, feliz de haber escuchado aquella confesión y a la vez triste por la decisión que él ya había tomado sin siquiera preguntarle —. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en lo que yo quiero? ¿Crees que sólo alejándote de mí yo seré feliz? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo también te amo?

—Erza…

—Te amo y no quiero que te vayas, no me dejes otra vez –la mujer volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho masculino, queriendo sentir que nunca se alejaría de su lado, que la sensación de estrecharlo duraría para siempre —. Eres un idiota –repitió sin poder contener el llanto, pues sentía como si éste le ahogara.

En ese momento él reaccionó, correspondió al abrazo rodeándola por la cintura delicadamente, sintiendo la forma de sus curvas, su cuerpo perfecto. Con su otra mano la tomó del mentón, obligándola a verle a los ojos una vez más.

—Dame tiempo –le rogó muy cerca de los labios —. Déjame arreglar mi situación con mi gremio y el consejo de magos, te prometo que volveré por ti, y que nunca te volveré a dejar.

Erza no respondió, al menos no con la voz, sólo dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y no hubo más palabras, ni más arrepentimientos. Él había desaparecido por completo la poca distancia que los separaba, uniendo sus labios en un beso suave, tierno, sin ninguna pizca de maldad. Después de aquello se separaron nuevamente y Gerard pudo notar el adorable sonrojo en las mejillas de Erza, para ser una mujer ruda lucía bastante mona en ese estado.

—Debo irme –dijo él, tratando de alejarse nuevamente, pero la mujer se lo impidió.

—No, Gerard… –su sonrojo se hizo más visible, a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, él podía verlo gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana —. Gerard, al menos quédate esta noche, no te vayas todavía, quédate conmigo.

Ante las palabras mencionadas el sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del joven mago, el cual sintió a su corazón oprimirse con fuerza por aquella propuesta.

—No puedo Erza –respondió nervioso.

—No dejaré que te vayas –dijo la pelirroja con la mirada decidida, dirigiendo una de sus manos a la toalla que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, para hacer el amago de querer bajarla —. No sé cuanto tiempo pase antes de que te vuelva a ver, así que por favor… –y volvió a sonrojarse, jamás se creyó capaz de hacer algo así por ningún hombre, pero este tipo era sin duda su debilidad.

Él lo dudó por un momento, pero finalmente sólo soltó una sonrisa.

—Mañana cuando despiertes no estaré –le advirtió —. Pero ahora puedo quedarme contigo, al menos… un momento más.

—Eso es lo que deseo –dijo Erza, sonriendo ante las palabras de Gerard, quien depositó nuevamente un beso en sus labios y usando sus dos manos, se deshizo de la toalla que cubría el cuerpo femenino. Si después de esta noche no se volvían a ver más, al menos se llevaría el recuerdo de su piel, de sus besos, del amor de la mujer que tanto amaba.

X—X—X—X— X

El día por fin había llegado, el torneo mágico se celebraría en un par de horas. Afuera de la posada para los participantes se podía divisar un gran alboroto, seguro eran Natsu y Gray, como siempre. Erza estiró los brazos y soltó un enorme bostezo, para luego volver a dejarse caer sobre el colchón, descubriendo que estaba sola, pero aún así sonrió al recordar lo vivido la noche anterior.

Después de unos minutos se levantó para dirigirse al baño y darse una ducha, sin embargo, un papelito que estaba sobre la mesita de noche le llamó la atención, haciendo que lo sostuviera entre sus manos.

Sonrió tras leerla y volvió a dejarla donde estaba, corriendo al baño para ducharse, ya pronto tendría que ir y demostrar sus habilidades.

"_Volveré por ti…"_

Eso era todo lo que la nota decía, pero era sin duda una luz de esperanza que la haría ganar, y esperaría por él hasta el final de sus días.

**Fin**

**XXXX**

**Y eso fue todo, ojalá me haya salido bien jajaja.**

**Bye bye, hasta otra ^^**


End file.
